


Highschool is only fun for popular kids

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Beards (Relationships), Bill doesn't appear until chapter 11, Deals with minor homophobia, Dipper and Mabel moved to gravity falls, Dipper is confused by LGBTQ, Dipper is kind of a jerk, F/F, Lesbian, Mabel and Pacifica are so sweet!!, Mabel is popular, Pacifica is closeted, Pacifica isn't as popular, Pansexual, because why not?, but Dipper is okay with it, highschool, macifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica are dating.Dipper and her moved to gravity falls, and are attending high school. Dipper is still a nerd, and Mabel is the new popular kid. When going to the park, Mabel falls off a cliff. She survives, but is badly injured. Dipper and Pacifica are mad at each other, and Dipper is sick of being picked on by kids at school. So he turns to the demon, Bill Cipher.It's really short. I'll add 1 chapter each day! it's short because I wanted to drag it out over the course of the next few days, and it's part of my One-Shot Series for Gravity Falls.Also, I couldn't resist having Mabifica (Or whatever you call the ship).Also, I do a lot of LGBTQPIA themed fics since I am queer.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Popularity

Mabel grabbed her books from her locker. Highschool had treated her well. She had her braces taken off as a freshman, and had stopped wearing so many sweaters. Mabel had decided to wear them on the weekends and flannel during weekdays. She had stud- earrings and long, wavy brown hair that went past her shoulders. Mabel had started to wear a thin layer of lip gloss, but it wasn't very noticeable.

Mabel slammed her locker shut. She had gone from being the hyper teenager to being a slightly- hyper and popular teenage. Luckily, Mabel was still her cheery- self.

“Mabel!” called Dipper, running up to her. He was still the geek from middle school, although he had become more fit after running from a giant triangle.

“Hey, brobro!” called Mabel, smiling. She and Dipper did their signature fist- bump.

“How are you?” asked Dipper, opening his locker. He shoved a bunch of chewed- on- pens inside and closed it. “Did you sneak out again? I couldn’t find you.”

Mabel had been sneaking out frequently to hang out with some friends. It had been two years since they moved to Gravity Falls, and Mabel was already friends with everybody.

“Possibly,” she giggled. “Okay, fine. I did. I wanted to hang out with Pacifica.”

Pacifica and Mabel had been hanging out every day, before school. Sure, they attended school together, but Pacifica was still closeted. Her parents had started to give her talks about marrying rich and having a son. Her parents said she had to have a son, or else she would be a disgrace.

“You always hang out with her,” groaned Dipper. “What happened to us hanging out?”

“We can always hang out after school, Dip.” Mabel smiled.

“I know, but it’s been a while.” Dipper sighed. “How about we go to the park? Paz can tag along if you’re planning on bringing her.”

Mabel grinned. “Thanks, brobro!” she waved goodbye.

Dipper grimaced, watching her walk up to her group of friends: Pacifica, Candy, and Grenda. Dipper noticed there was also a crowd of people trying to hang out with the popular kids. He saw Mabel chat with Grenda, asking about her weekend.

The only person Dipper knew was used to the popularity was Pacifica, the heir of the Northwests. She and Mabel had been dating since the last summer, but only in private. Dipper knew Pacifica’s parents would never allow it. To them, Mabel was just their daughter’s best friend.

Mabel stared at her group of friends. Really, it was only three people with the occasional “friend of a friend,” but today there was a whole crowd. Mabel had never met the girl with the huge purse before, not the brunette with a green baseball cap, but she was always down for meeting new people. 

“Alright, so we’re doing the math assignment together?” asked Grenda, her voice causing the hallway to shake. 

Mabel nodded. Whenever there were 2 people assignments, Mabel and her friends would draw names from a hat to see who they’d partner up with. There was always one kid who asked to be her partner, but Mabel preferred to work with her best friends, including Dipper. Of course, Mabel knew she was popular, but she tried to ignore it. 

“So, want to hang out after gym?” asked Candy, hugging her books. 

“YEAH!” boomed Grenda, pumping her fist. 

Mabel smiled. “You guys are the best!” she exclaimed. “I’d love to, but Dipper asked me to hang out. See you later?” 

“Yep!” called Candy and Grenda, chatting to each other. 

Pacifica followed Mabel, her blonde hair bobbing up and down. Mabel walked outside, waiting for her. Once they were alone, they sat down on a bench. After looking around, they held hands. Mabel and Pacifica blushed. 

“So, want to tag along with Dipper and I?” asked Mabel, wrapping her fingers around Pacifica’s hand. “We’re going to the park, and we’d love it if you could come!” 

“I would, but my parents are trying to set me up with some prince,” moaned Pacifica, staring at the ground. She looked away from Mabel, nervous. 

“A prince?” laughed Mabel. “Paz, you’re so funny!” She punched her girlfriend in the shoulder. 

“No, I’m serious. I’m not out to them. You know they’d kill me.” Pacifica sighed. 

“Paz, I’m not saying you have to tell them. That is up to you. But you need to be true to yourself, and dating some shitty prince is not that,” said Mabel putting her arm around Pacifica. 

Pacifica smiled, and looked at Mabel out of the corner of her eyes. “Fine, I’ll come. I’ll tell my parents sometime. I just don’t know when.” She turned back to Mabel and squeezed her hand. 

“Love you,” whispered Mabel. 

“Love you too.” Pacifica looked around, making sure nobody was there. Then she gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. 

Pacifica could never let somebody know she was with Mabel. Her parents would literally kill her, and the town might do a news story about it. Pacifica could already imagine the heading: NORTHWEST HEIR IS GAY. SHOCKING TWIST!” She sighed, but continued smiling.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper follows Mabel and Pacifica to a park.  
> He realizes he is starting to hate her for her popularity.

Dipper followed Mabel into the field. She was running, her arms out like an airplane. Highschool had barely changed her. Sure, Mabel cared what people thought, but when they weren’t around, she seemed to be herself. Dipper had seen this happen to Pacifica before Weirdmagedon. It made him slightly sad, but hopefully Mabel would be better in college. 

“Hey, Dipstick,” said Pacifica, waving. She stood by the bench, a few yards from Dipper and Mabel. Mabel grinned, and ran up to her. 

“Hi, Pacifica,” mumbled Dipper, kicking some rocks at a bush. 

Pacifica frowned. “Dipper, are you okay? You’ve seemed really bummed out lately,” she said, watching Dipper trudge behind them. 

Dipper looked up. He chuckled awkwardly. “Um... Nope. All good here,” replied Dipper, a weird expression on his face. He grinned and continued following Mabel. 

Mabel ran onto a rock and leaped off it, tumbling on the grass. “This is really fun!” she said, standing up. Pacifica laughed. “Man, high school is more fun when school is over!” 

“Yeah, of course it is,” said Dipper under his breath. 

Mabel glanced at Dipper, who was a few yards behind Pacifica. “Dip, come on! We’re going to have some fun!” Mabel waited for Pacifica to catch up. 

“Hey!” called Pacifica, jogging up to Mabel, who smiled. They looked around. Nobody was nearby. They held hands and continued walking. 

“Ok, ok,” groaned Dipper, speed walking towards them. He really wished he could explore more strange creatures, but Mabel was sick of him “not having time to party.” 

After a few more minutes of walking, they had reached the forest that surrounded the park. Dipper ran ahead of Mabel and Pacifica, running through the bushes. “We can totally find some cool aliens or something in here!” he shouted, running into a few branches. Dipper smacked his head. He groaned and stood up. 

“Dang, that must hurt,” laughed Mabel, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “Anyways, me and Paz are going to go make out in the woods, so don’t get lost.” She chuckled, pulling Pacifica with her, blushing. They ran up a trail, leaving Dipper behind. 

“Dang it,” mumbled Dipper, sitting down on a stump. He had expected Mabel to ditch him, but it was still a bummer. 

Dipper sighed. He looked around him. There were no anomalies. Just a bunch of dead leaves and squirrels. The day had been a let- down. Dipper supposed it could’ve been worse. He and Mabel had passed their science tests. The cafeteria food wasn’t as bad as Monday’s, and Dipper had avoided getting a wedgie from the school bully- Martin. 

Martin was a Grade A- Dick, and he hated nerds. Mabel had threatened Martin before, which only caused him to do it when Mabel wasn’t around. Another perk of being popular was that people treated you like royalty. Luckily, Mabel had known the side of being unpopular a few years prior, so she was a good choice for high school royalty. 

Just that week, Mabel had been carried by a crowd of people. Apparently, it was her dream, but Dipper was sure she dreamed of having a puppy. 

The crowd of people had carried her after Mabel had climbed on to the school roof. Another thing about popularity: everybody loves you for it. Even the teachers liked Mabel. She was nice to everybody (apart from Martin), which made the teachers think of her as an angle. 

“An angle?” thought Dipper. “Man, Popularity is awesome and- I'm really jealous, darn it.” Dipper grimaced, wanting to hit himself. Of course, he had been wishing to take Mabel’s place. If only people would stop seeing him as a- 

“DIPPER!” shrieked Pacifica from further up the trail. “MABEL JUST FELL DOWN A CLIFF!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short! I wanted to end it on a cliff hanger.
> 
> -Pun intended


	3. Tree Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica and Mabel were kissing.  
> All was good until Pacifica's hat blew onto a branch.   
> All was good until Pacifica's girl friend fell off a cliff.

Pacifica Northwest had been kissing Mabel Pines on a bench. They were close to a cliff, but still being safe. 

“Mhm, your kisses are so good,” mumbled Pacifica as Mabel bit her neck. 

Mabel smiled, and wrapped her arms around Pacifica, kissing her on the lips. They continued for a few minutes, kissing in silence. Suddenly, Pacifica’s hat blew off. Her designer hat. Her best hat. 

“Oh no!” she shouted, watching the hat land on a tree that overlooked the cliff. 

Mabel stood up, staring at the branch that held the hat. She walked to the edge of the cliff. Looking down, she noticed the shark rocks at the bottom. They were a good 200 feet from the ground level. Mabel stared at the tree. It had a thick branch, the perfect kind for climbing. 

“Mabel, don’t you dare-” said Pacifica, standing up. She ran over to Mabel. “That is unsafe. I can just try to find a stick or something.” Pacifica ran over to the tree and yanked off a large stick. 

Mabel grabbed it. “Alright, fine,” she groaned, Holding it tight. She inched towards the edge of the cliff, holding out the stick. After a few minutes, the hat was still there. “I’m just going to climb out to the branch. Not all the way,” said Mabel, climbing onto the tree. 

“Mabel-” 

“Shush, Paz,” whined Mabel, climbing onto the lowest branch. She hugged the tree, climbing onto the next branch. In no time she had reached the branch with the hat on it. Mabel inches towards it, her legs wrapped around the tree. She reached for the hat, grasping the branch with her other hand. 

“Almost there,” mumbled Mabel, a foot away from the hat. Suddenly, Mabel’s grasp slipped. 

Pacifica watched in slow motion as her girlfriend fell off the tree. Pacifica screamed, watching Mabel fall. After what felt likes minutes, Mabel landed on a ledge. Pacifica heard her hit the rock, something cracking. 

Mabel had broken a few bones. Pacifica wasn’t even sure if she was dead. 

“DIPPER!” Screamed Pacifica, staring at Mabel’s limp body. “MABEL JUST FELL DOWN A CLIFF!” 

Moments later, Dipper came running up, cussing a storm. 

“HOLY SHIT!” shouted Pacifica, tears dripping down her face. “NO-NO-N-NO-NO-N-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one is also short. I normally do really long chapters, but I want to do 20 short chapters.   
> And I'm taking a quick break from writing my other series on Dipifica.


	4. The Hospital Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short chapter!  
> Mabel wakes up in the hospital room.

Mabel woke up in the hospital room. There were bright lights everywhere, and she had an IV connected to her. She had no idea why she was there. All she knew was that something had happened, she had stitches in her head, one of her wrists was broken, and she was wearing big casts on both legs. To sum it up, everything hurt. 

Suddenly the doors slammed open. Pacifica ran in. All Mabel could see was a blur of blonde hair. 

Pacifica ran up to her and gently hugged Mabel, trying to not crush her limbs. Pacifica stepped back, a worried expression on her face. “Mabel,” she whimpered, “Are you okay?” 

Mabel smiled, nodding. “Kind of. It hurts to move,” she whispered, her voice raspy. 

Pacifica wiped a tear off her cheek. Her lip quivered. “Mabel, this is all my fault. I should never have brought that hat- I should’ve left it.” She held Mabel’s right hand, the one that didn’t have a broken wrist. 

“It’s okay, Paz. I’m glad I did it. It’s just my stupid butter-fingers.” Mabel looked at the door, which was opening. Dipper rushed in, followed by an old man- Stan Pines. 

“Mabel!” shouted Dipper, rushing to his sister’s side. Pacifica stepped to the side, giving them some room. 

“Hey, kid,” mumbled Stan, staring at Pacifica, who stood a bit shorter than him. 

“Hello,” said Pacifica, glancing at Stan and then back to Mabel. 

“So, I heard you shoved Mabel off the cliff?” chuckled Stan. 

Pacifica stomped on his foot, causing Stan to yell in pain. 

“What the HELL was that for?” he yelped, jumping. 

Mabel high-fived Pacifica, who was glaring at Stan. “Please don’t joke about me shoving my gir- friend off a cliff,” said Pacifica, hands on her hips. 

Dipper chuckled to himself. 

Mabel smiled at Pacifica. “Wait, friend?” she thought, her eye brows raised. “Surely Pacifica just didn’t want Grunkle Stan to know, but- Are we actually dating?”


	5. He's actually being talked to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is actually talked to in school- it's a miracle.  
> Dipper and Pacifica visit Mabel in the hospital.

Dipper walked down the hall. He opened his locker and shoved a few books inside. After slamming his locker shut, Dipper headed towards his History classroom. 

“DIPPER!” called somebody from behind. 

Dipper turned around to see Candy and Grenda. “Yeah?” asked Dipper, clutching his Math textbook. 

“We heard about Mabel. And I would like to say that we are very sorry about the incident,” said Candy, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. Candy was known as the politest kid in their grade. She always followed Mabel around, spending more time with her than Dipper. 

Dipper sighed. He laughed quietly. “Ah, thanks. She’s making a good recovery.” 

“THAT’S GOOD!” boomed Grenda, smiling. “ANYWAYS, WE NEED TO GO HAVE MATH CLASS!” Grenda and Candy walked down the hall, waving goodbye to Dipper. 

“Wow, they actually talked to me,” murmured Dipper, walking to History class. “That’s odd. Although, it does feel good to be talked to- for once.” He walked inside the classroom and sat down at a desk. 

Dipper pulled out the textbook and flipped to page 305, waiting for the bell to ring. 

“Did you hear that-” whispered somebody behind Dipper. 

“She fell off a what?” gasped somebody from across the room. 

Dipper’s face went red. They had already found out about Mabel. “Maybe It’s just because some of these kids follow Grenda and Candy around,” thought Dipper. 

But Dipper was wrong. By fourth period, everybody, even the teachers, were talking about Mabel falling off the cliff. Sometimes people exaggerated it, saying she died or was paralyzed. Dipper had even been talked to by the Football jocks. They had asked him if his twin had died, and of course, he said “no.” Even though the circumstances weren’t good, Dipper still enjoyed the attention. 

Dipper wasn’t the only one to notice all the attention. 

“HEY, SHIT HEAD!” shouted Martin, slamming Dipper against a locker. “I HEAR ALL ABOUT YOUR SISTER. AND JUST BECAUSE EVERYBODY LIKES YOU NOW, DOESN’T MEAN I DO. ONCE PEOPLE IGNORE YOU AGAIN, YOU’RE DEAD!” Martin punched the locker, denting it. 

Dipper gulped, and ran down the hallway. He had forgotten about Martin for a moment. He hadn’t been tormented for one day- just one. And as soon as Mabel would return, everything would be back to normal. 

“Ah, dammit. I miss Mabel, but I really enjoy not having a knuckle sandwich every day,” sighed Dipper, sitting on the bench in the courtyard. School had been out for five minutes, and Dipper was reading all his texts before heading to the hospital. 

MABEL: How was school? 

DIPPER: A bit better. 

MABEL: Good to hear, Nerd. 

DIPPER: Hey! 

MABEL: Oops. 

DIPPER: Yeah, oops. 

MABEL: Hey, give me a break. I’m in the hospital rn. 

DIPPER: Oh yeah, forgot. 

DIPPER: Anyways, I GTG. I’ll come visit. 

MABEL: KK. See you then!! 

Dipper smiled, turning his phone off. He shoved it in his pocket. After looking across the street, Dipper ran to the hospital. It was only five blocks away, but he was winded upon arrival. For a scrawny kid like him, exercise was harder. 

Once Dipper arrived in Mabel’s room, he gave her a light-hug. After telling her how school was and all the classes she had missed, Dipper stepped to the side, giving Pacifica some room. 

“How is life in this-” Pacifica looked around. “-Bland room?” 

Mabel chuckled. “It’s ok. The casts on both legs are annoying, and I can’t draw with my broken wrist. I’ve just been watching Duck- Tective,” she said, smiling. 

“Of course,” said Pacifica, beaming at Mabel. “You love that show.” She sat on the edge of Mabel’s bed, a small grin on her face. 

“You know what else I love?” said Mabel, raising her eyebrows. 

Pacifica laughed. 

Mabel leaned in (to the best of her ability) and kissed Pacifica. 

“Ugh, get a room,” groaned Dipper, backing up towards the door. He really enjoyed seeing Mabel happy, but sometimes she got too flirty. Like at their 8th grade Christmas Party, Mabel had started making out with Samantha Cullens behind the supply cabinet. It was all fun and games until the teachers caught them, which nearly gave the art teacher a heart attack. 

“Anyways,” said Pacifica, ending the kiss, “Once you’re better, we’re throwing you a party.” 

“ooh,” said Mabel, smiling. “What for?” 

“Idiot,” snickered Pacifica. “For getting better, of course.” 

Mabel laughed. “Dummy,” she replied. 

Dipper sighed. “Are you two done flirting?” he sat down on the couch beside the bed. Dipper reached for the phone. “Ok, I’m starving. I’ll order room service.” 

“Please do!” said Pacifica, her stomach rumbling. 

“Yeah!” added Mabel. “Can you order some pizza?” 

Dipper nodded, dialing the hospital cafeteria’s number. “Mhm, one large cheese pizza. Oh, sides?” Dipper glanced at Mabel and Pacifica. 

“Fish and chips,” added Pacifica. “I can’t eat cheese.” 

“Ok. And one dish of Fish and Chips, and drinks....” Dipper thought for a moment. “Erm, we’ll stick with water.” He glanced back to Mabel, who was frowning. “Sorry, we’ll go with two orange juices and one water.” Dipper hung up. 

“Man, you’re really enjoying this hospital, aren’t you?” asked Dipper, teasing Mabel. 

“Yep!”


	6. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been getting cards from classmates to give to Mabel.  
> Pacifica breaks some news to him at the coffee shop after school.

Dipper opened his locker. As soon as the door swung open, a pile of cards came tumbling out. Dipper, confused, picked one up. 

“HOPE MABEL GETS BETTER!” read the card. 

Dipper smiled. People really cared about his sister. She had only been gone for three days, but the entire school had already found out. 

Dipper piled the cards into his locker. He’d give them to Mabel after class. 

Luckily, Mabel only had one more night in the hospital. Their Grunkle Stan had complained about renting a wheel chair for Mabel, but he did so anyways. He had managed to sell a bunch of fake gold, which gave him a worse reputation after the paint washed off. 

“Hey, Dipstick,” called Pacifica, running up to him. 

“Hi,” said Dipper, smiling. He slammed his locker shut. 

“How’ve you been?” Pacifica opened her locker and grabbed a few worksheets. 

“I’ve been good.” 

Pacifica raised her eyebrows. “Even though your sister is in the hospital?” She closed her locker. 

Dipper chuckled quietly. “I-Erm- You know,” he muttered. 

Pacifica laughed. “I’m kidding, Dipper. You can take a joke, right?” she said, elbowing him in the side. Dipper nodded. “Anyways, want to go to the café with me after class?” 

Dipper thought for a moment. “I mean, I was going to visit Mabel, but she can wait for half an hour or so,” he said, blushing. Dipper had never admitted it to anybody, but he had always had a crush on Pacifica. Sure, she was a closeted lesbian, but Dipper couldn’t completely ignore his feelings. 

He had been crushing hard on her for a while, but once she had started dating Mabel, he didn’t like her as much. Or he had convinced himself he didn’t. 

Dipper and Mabel were close, but they were always competing. But it was really just Dipper who was competing. Mabel got all the girls, all the friends, all the days without getting beat up by Martin. He really envied Mabel, but never said anything. Dipper never said anything related to his feelings, and it started to cause problems. 

Dipper sat across from Pacifica, who was sipping her coffee. 

“So, have you told your parents?” asked Dipper, trying to break the ice. All he did was make Pacifica flinch. 

“Erm... no, I haven’t,” said Pacifica, staring at her cup. “And I don’t plan to tell them until I get a dorm or my own apartment.” 

“Why is that?” said Dipper, drinking his macchiato. 

“Well, once I have my own house, they can’t take anything away from me, you know?” 

Dipper sighed. “Yeah,” he mumbled, looking at the ground. 

He knew that Pacifica’s parents were very traditional and religious. They also had no respect for her. Ever since she was four, her parents had rung a bell whenever she was disobeying them. This gave Pacifica a slight fear of bells. Dipper had noticed her flinch whenever she entered a store, causing the bell on the door to ring. 

After a few silent moments, Pacifica set her cup to the side. “Dipper,” she said, staring at him. Dipper looked up. “I need your help.” 

Dipper chuckled. “With what?” he asked, drinking the last sip of his coffee. 

“My parents are trying to set me up with some prince,” she muttered. 

“What?” 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, okay?” Pacifica said, nervously. 

Dipper laughed. “Good one, Pacifica. You’re gay-” Pacifica covered his mouth. Dipper stopped talking, his eyes wide. 

“Shut up, Dipper,” whispered Pacifica, a fearful expression on her face. She stopped covering Dipper’s mouth. 

Dipper gulped. “Oh man, I didn’t realize-” 

“Dipper, just listen!” snapped Pacifica, raising her voice. Dipper nodded. “You know damn- well I can’t tell them.” 

Dipper sighed. “Alright, fine. But Mabel has to be okay with it,” said Dipper. He knew there was no way Mabel would agree to it. 

Turns out, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's short, I know.  
> Also, school ended for me.  
> I'll post twice a week. Sorry for all the short chapters, but it's better to do a small amount in one sitting than a huge amount in one sitting.


	7. "Dating"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica pretend to be dating.
> 
> This is very short.

“This is my boyfriend, Dipper,” said Pacifica, her arm wrapped around Dipper. 

Dipper smiled awkwardly, staring at Pacifica’s friends. He had never known their names, so he had resorted to calling one bracelet and the other flannel. Bracelet always wore expensive bracelets around her arms, and flannel always wore flannel. It was basic, and helped him remember who was who. 

“Eww,” groaned Bracelet, or Cynthia. She crossed her arms, glaring at Dipper. 

“Play nice, Cynthia,” sighed Pacifica, rolling her eyes. 

“Fine.” Cynthia took out her phone and began texting somebody. 

“Who are you texting?” asked Flannel, AKA Brittany. She leaned in to read the texts. 

“My boyfriend.” Cynthia continued texting. 

Pacifica rolled her eyes, pulling Dipper away from her so called “friends.” “Sorry,” said Pacifica, “They aren’t the best, but it’s better than no friends at all.” 

Dipper nodded. “Yeah, I get what you mean.” Dipper smiled. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I mean, you and Mabel are really my only friends. Although, I guess I have Wendy and Soos, but they’re both in college.” 

Pacifica chuckled. 

“OMG THEY’RE TOTALLY HOOKING UP!” whispered Cynthia, loudly. 

Dipper and Pacifica jumped. 

“Shut up, Cynthia. Now they know!” shouted somebody. Dipper assumed it was Brittany. 

“We’re not hooking up-” started Dipper. 

“Of course, you aren’t,” chuckled Cynthia. 

Dipper’s face went red. “Having any second thoughts on this, Pacifica?” he murmured.


	8. Dipper's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week of Dipper's Journal

Dipper’s Journal: 

Wednesday 

Pacifica and I have been “dating.” No, not actual dating. Mabel says we’re being each other’s beard, although I don’t think it works since I’m straight. (Beard- When two queer people pretend to date so people don’t know they’re queer). It’s been a good week so far, apart from the incident. Martin hasn’t been such an asshole lately. It’s just because people are actually noticing me- shocking, right? 

Thursday 

I passed all my tests got a bunch of A’s on my homework, so that’s good. On the other hand, Pacifica’s “friends” pressured us into kissing. It was a good experience, but I don’t like the circumstances of it. Pacifica didn’t enjoy it at all. I saw her and Mabel making out on the couch last night. Oh, and Mabel came home. She still isn’t doing school though. (Well, she is, but she isn’t going to class). 

Friday 

I am so tired. This week dragged on for ever. I also became slightly popular! Grenda and Candy actually tagged along with me. We went to the pool, which just opened! Gravity Falls is so hot, even though it’s only May. Also, Martin hasn’t bugged me. I heard he got suspended for trying to shove a can of spray paint down Ellie Common's throat. It might just be a rumor, but Martin is still a Grade- A- Dick and an ape. 

Saturday 

Grunkle Stan took Mabel and I to another Tourist Trap. He vandalized it and caught the gift shop on fire. Mabel also left a bunch of fireworks in there, so it was amazing. Side note, Grunkle Stan had to pay a lot of fines. 

Sunday 

The weekend is going by too quickly. The one good thing to happen today was Mabel is making a speedy recovery. She can have the cast on her arm off in three weeks. She’s really happy. I assume she’d be bouncing around right now- if she could. (Sorry, Mabel.) 

Monday 

Martin stole my hat and tried to flush it down a toilet. He’s back to being a dick. 

Tuesday 

Mabel has been watching TV a lot. Pacifica came over today, and they kissed forever. (Gross, right?) And people keep “shipping” us. It’s fricking weird. I wish this could be over by now.


	9. Basketball isn't for nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In gym class, Martin shoves Dipper, causing Dipper to have a bloody nose.  
> Nothing really happens in this, though.

Dipper walked into the gym. He didn’t enjoy it. Maybe it was because of all the sweat or because Martin was in his class. 2nd period gym- a nightmare. 

“Hey, Dipshit!” shouted Martin, shoving Dipper to the side. Martin’s friends laughed, slapping him on the back. Martin was the bulky kid who always won the wrestling championships. Just like the stereotypical jock, he also played football. 

Dipper slammed against the wall. He groaned, standing back up. “That son of a bitch,” he mumbled under his breath. 

“What did you say?” asked Martin, towering over Dipper. 

“Nothing.” 

“Oh, I heard something.” Martin cracked his knuckles. 

“Boys, that’s enough!” roared the gym teacher, Coach Beit. 

Martin glared at Dipper, walking away. Dipper swore he could hear Martin say, “You’re dead next time, Dipstick.” 

Dipper gulped. He walked to the front of the gym, following the other students. 

“Alright, we’re doing Basketball! No rough- housing or somebody has to do thirty push-ups!” shouted Coach Beit as she tossed pennies to everyone. “Red, blue, red, blue- Don't give me that look, William! If you think thirty push-ups is nothing, do them RIGHT NOW!” 

Dipper sighed. Coach Beit wasn’t the best teacher, but she made sure everyone stayed in line. Dipper grabbed a blue penny. He glanced at Martin- Red penny. This wouldn’t be fun. 

“ALRIGHT, WE’RE DOING THE PLAY CALLED MAGIC- OR WITCHCRAFT. NAMES DON’T MEAN ANYTHING, BUT I NEED FIVE VOLUNTEERS!” roared Coach Beit. 

Dipper raised his hand, unwillingly. Coach Beit would go crazy on him if he didn’t volunteer. 

“DIPPER, MIKE, OWEN, JAMES, AND... SAM!” 

Dipper followed the group of chosen people to the key. 

“DIPPER, YOU’RE SHORT, SO POINT GUARD! SAM, POST. OWEN, OTHER POST. MIKE AND JAMES, GUARDS!” Everyone walked to their spots. Once they were ready, Coach Beit blew the whistle. 

Dipper dribbled the ball. He hated basketball. He loathed it. But he’d play it for a sufferable five minutes to get a good grade. As the guards cut and ran up, Dipper passed the ball to James. James ran by and passed it to the Post, who shot the ball. It landed. 

“OKAY, NOW DEFENSE!” roared Coach Beit. “MARTIN, POINT GUARD. JACKSON, POST. UM... SEV, TAKE THE OTHER POST. BARRY, GUARD. AND TONY, GUARD MIKE.” 

The new players walked to their positions. Dipper looked up at his defense- Martin. 

“Hey, shithead,” mumbled Martin into Dipper’s ear, causing him to flinch. 

“HEY, GET ON WITH THE PLAY! DEFENSE, DO NOT LET THEM SCORE!” 

Dipper gulped; his eyes wide. He smacked the ball. The guards heard this, and started running to the hoop. They suddenly cut back, ready for the ball. Martin passed to Mike, who caught it. He started dribbling and tossed it back to Dipper, who got ready to shoot. Just as the ball left his fingertips, Martin slammed him to the ground. 

Dipper landed on his back. He struggled to breath for a moment, and then gasped for air. Martin had knocked the wind out of him. 

“Are you okay?” said Martin, noticing that the coach was staring at them. 

“Wha- You knocked me over!” stuttered Dipper, standing up. 

“It was an accident, man,” lied Martin, smiling. 

“No, it wasn’t! You said I’d be dead if-” 

“THAT’S ENOUGH, BOYS. DIPPER, YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING. GO TO THE NURSE!” roared Coach Beit. 

Dipper sighed, slowly exiting the gym. He walked down the hallways, covering his nose. Once he arrived at the nurse’s office, he sat down. “This is stupid,” thought Dipper. “It’s just a nose bleed.” 

After a few minutes of waiting, the nurse entered the waiting room. “Alright, how can I help you?” she asked, pulling up a chair. 

“Nothing, really. My gym teacher wanted me to come here, even though it’s just a bit of blood,” groaned Dipper, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright. Did you trip or something?” asked the nurse, note-pad in-hand. 

“Err... I was- Yeah, tripped,” mumbled Dipper. 

The nurse eyed him suspiciously. “Ok then. You’re free to go.” 

Dipper thanked her and left. “I’ll just skip class,” he thought, heading to his locker.


	10. Dipper's Journal; Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's Journal

Dipper’s Journal 

Monday 

Today was a nightmare. Martin shoved me and my nose bled. Really embarrassing. Pacifica’s friends made us kiss- again. I really don’t like being her beard. 

Tuesday 

I told Pacifica that I cannot keep doing this. She yelled at me for a while. Why can’t she just come out to her parents? 

Wednesday 

Mabel and I hung out last night. We watched a movie at home. She doesn’t want to go out in public with casts on. I haven’t heard from Pacifica in a while. 

Thursday 

Pacifica texted me “I’M TELLING MY PARENTS.” I don’t know if she means it, though. 

Friday 

Pacifica changed her mind. She said she saw her parents using a lot of homophobic slurs when watching the news. Pacifica seems scared, so she slept over tonight. 

Saturday 

Pacifica also slept over again. I think she told her parents she was going to go sky diving. 

Sunday 

Pacifica has been sleeping here for 3 nights. I feel bad for her, but she needs to face her parents. Mabel says I’m being a jerk. She might be right, but I don’t know,


	11. Deal with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is still pissed at Pacifica and vice versa.  
> When moping around, a demon gives him a visit. 
> 
> (The incidents of Gravity Falls season 2 never happened).

“Good morning, Pacifica,” grumbled Dipper, walking into the kitchen. He had barely gotten any sleep. 

Pacifica nodded in response. She and Dipper had gotten into a blow-out about her coming out, and it had screwed up their friendship. Neither of them felt like talking to the other. At first, they had avoided eye contact, but that was impossible to do when sleeping in the same house. 

Mabel rolled over to the table. “So,” she said, smiling, “I think I’ll go back to school in a few weeks!” Mabel grabbed a bowl of cereal. 

“You sure?” asked Pacifica. “You know kids are pricks and I don’t want them to harass you because of- the situation.” Pacifica smiled, trying to cheer Mabel up. 

“True, but since it wasn’t too bad, I’m getting my casts off in three weeks. Three weeks! Can you believe it?” 

Pacifica chuckled. “It’s a pretty fast recovery, Mabes.” 

Mabel grinned and kissed the blonde on her cheek. 

“Gross,” mumbled Dipper, walking back upstairs. 

Once he was in the privacy of his own room, Dipper pulled out his journal. He had gotten into a habit of writing in it. Since Pacifica was Mabel’s girlfriend, there was no way he could share his hatred of Pacifica with her. 

Dipper’s Journal 

Monday 

Pacifica is here AGAIN. I know I was being selfish, but I don’t know what it’s like to be gay or anything. I don’t even understand what pansexual means. My own sister is pan, but it’s still confusing. Mabel says she likes specific people regardless of their gender, but that’s too confusing. And Mabel has been too cheery for somebody who can’t walk. In a few weeks she had to do physical therapy. I have no idea how that works. 

Dipper closed his journal. He tossed it under his bed, hiding it from Mabel. Mabel was able to find anything if he wasn’t careful. 

After lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Dipper walked back downstairs. He walked past Mabel and Pacifica, not bothering to look at them. 

“Dipper?” called Mabel, wondering where he was going. 

But Dipper was already outside. He ran down the dirt path, leaving the Mystery Shack in the dust. Once he had reached town, he took a left. Dipper had no need for talking to people. He just wanted to be alone. 

Dipper ran to the bridge that overlooked Gravity Falls. He sat down, pouting. “Mabel doesn’t have time for me. Her accident has nothing to do with it. She just loves Pacifica more, who is starting to hate me. I’m a wimp,” thought Dipper, frowning. 

“HIYA, KID!” exclaimed somebody. 

Dipper jumped. Behind him was a glowing man. “The hell? What are you?” asked Dipper, backing away from the man. 

“NAME’S BILL CIPHER, KID. I’M A DEMON THAT’S HERE TO HELP YOU!” The demon stuck out his hand to Dipper, who continued backing away. 

Bill wore a black top hat. He held a cane, and was tapping the ground with it. His suit was yellow, and he wore one eyepatch. 

“Get away from me!” shouted Dipper, running towards the cliff. Suddenly, Bill appeared in front of him. Dipper fell to the ground. 

“KID, I’M GOING TO HELP YOU. I HEARD YOU WANT TO BE POPULAR?” Bill struck out his hand. 

“Um... yeah, I do.” Dipper gulped. He stared at the demon. He was frightening but also calming. 

“GREAT! TOMORROW GO TO SCHOOL, AND EVERYONE WILL LOVE YOU!” 

Dipper smiled. “Really?” 

“YES!” Bill smiled. “ALTHOUGH, WE NEED TO MAKE A DEAL.” 

Dipper walked towards the demon. “What kind of deal?” 

“OH, YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME SOMETHING IN RETURN, KID.” 

Dipper thought for a moment, and then shook Bill’s hand. “Sure.” 

Bill smiled, and disappeared, laughing.


	12. Just a dream, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes to school and is greeted by his new "best bud," Martin.

Dipper woke up in a pile of sweat. He had dreamt about a demon shaking his hand. In the end, his hand was engulfed in flames. It wasn’t his worst dream, but still a bad one. 

Dipper crawled out of his bed. He glanced at his clock. It was 10 A.M. He had slept it late. 

Dipper ran downstairs to find Mabel and Pacifica still at the table. 

“Wait, Dipper?” said Mabel, confused. 

“Yeah?” asked Dipper, even more confused than her. 

“How did you- You just left the house ten minutes ago! When did you get back inside?” 

Dipper’s eyes went wide. In his dream he had left, but- It wasn’t possible. Dipper stammered for a moment, not sure what to say. 

“Mabel, just ignore him,” sighed Pacifica, reaching for the newspaper. 

The next day, Dipper walked to school. As soon as he entered the building, everyone turned his way. All eyes were staring at him. 

“Yo, Dipper!” exclaimed Martin, high-fiving him. 

Dipper stepped back. What. The. Actual. Frick. Is. Going. On. “Um... Hey?” said Dipper. 

“Your face is white, man. You’ve seen a ghost?” Martin smiled. 

“Uh, no?” Dipper pushed past Martin. 

“You do you, man! Also, be sure to bring our basketball team to the play-offs! We have practice tomorrow night!” Martin waved and turned the corner. 

“What the fudge just happened?” thought Dipper.


	13. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey, everyone!

As you may have noticed, I'm going on a small break from writing. I've been very busy, but I'll try to write something for this once or once every other week.  
Sorry, but I have personal things to tend to.  
-The writer


End file.
